Western Plaguelands
(36,800) (3,200) |level=51-58 |loc=Northern Lordaeron |pop=40,000 |government=Dictatorship |ruler=Kel'Thuzad, Lich Lord of the Plaguelands |capital=Andorhal (8,000) |major=Hearthglen (3,000), Caer Darrow (875) |affiliation=Scourge }} The Western Plaguelands are located in northern Lordaeron, wedged between Tirisfal Glades to the west, the Eastern Plaguelands to the east, and the Alterac Mountains to the south. It is filled with a smoky gray mist and the creatures here are blighted and sick, angrily attacking anyone who wanders too close with surprising ferocity. The land is also home to countless undead who infest the ruins of Andorhal, the four cauldron fields, and Sorrow Hill. The Scarlet Crusade has a significant holding in and around Hearthglen to the north, and the Alliance has settled in the small Chillwind Camp to the south. Like their eastern counterparts, the Western Plaguelands were once fertile and beautiful but are now gray, blighted and noxious. Undead wander the land and haunt the abandoned towns and farmsteads. The largest Scourge city here is Andorhal, beneath which is an underground complex housing the undead’s School of Necromancy. The Scarlet Crusade strikes against the Scourge from Hearthglen. The only place of any sanity in the Western Plaguelands is Uther’s Tomb, a consecrated monument to the fallen hero Uther Lightbringer. History The area now called the Western Plaguelands was a beautiful forested farmland to the east of the Capital City of Lordaeron. It was the lush eastern belt of the Tirisfal Glades stretching from Lordaeron in the west to the Darrowmere Forest to the east. The town of Hearthglen was the seat of the regional administration, while the town of Andorhal was the center of grain distribution in the Kingdom of Lordaeron's northern provinces. Knowing that the quickest way to spread the Plague of Undeath would be via the grain exported from Andorhal, the necromancer Kel'Thuzad and his Cult of the Damned infected the grain with the Plague, and set up four massive plague cauldrons in the fields of the area's four largest farmsteads. As Lordaeron collapsed, the farmlands and the forests began to die. The trees in the Plaguelands pulsate with tumor-like growths, and the needles of the pines are a sickly brown. With the Kingdom collapsed, the Scarlet Crusade attempted to salvage what little of their lands remained, taking possession of Mardenholde Keep in Hearthglen as a regional headquarters. The Argent Dawn also has a presence here, setting up a camp near the overcrowded cemetery at Sorrow Hill for the Alliance, and aiding the Forsaken in reinforcing their bulwark on the eastern border of Tirisfal, and sending soldiers of the Horde into battle against the Scourge. Despite being where the Plague took hold in Lordaeron, the Western Plaguelands are in surprisingly better condition (though still quite dead) than the Eastern Plaguelands. It is clear that the land is trying to resist the Plague with what little it has left. Getting there There are several ways to get there on foot (or mounted): *From Tirisfal Glades: Follow the main road east of the Undercity, passing through the Bulwark. Alliance players beware: Though there are Argent Dawn NPCs there, the Bulwark is a Horde encampment. Stay on the main road, do not pass into any of the camps. *From the Hinterlands: Between Aerie Peak and the Quel'Danil Lodge is a narrow pass known as the Plaguemist Ravine. It runs through the mountains and comes out along Darrowmere Lake, not far from the gates of Caer Darrow. Horde players beware: Aerie Peak is an Alliance town, and the high elves of the Quel'Danil Lodge are hostile to Horde players (though if you are high enough level to enter the plaguelands, these elves should not pose much of a threat). *From the Alterac Mountains: The main road leading north from the Hillsbrad Foothills (west of Tarren Mill) splits once inside Alterac; one road leading west to the Ruins of Alterac, the other east to Strahnbrad. Take the east road through Strahnbrad (beware the Syndicate rogues and Boulderfist ogres that wander near there), and follow it as it curves north, through Chillwind Point. Follow it north until you enter the Western Plaguelands. Horde players beware: Though there are Argent Dawn NPCs there, Chillwind Camp (located almost on the border between WPL and Alterac) is an Alliance encampment. It is advised to remain on the far right side of the road (the camp is on the left), to avoid aggroing any Alliance-flagged NPCs. *An alternate path through the Alterac Mountains is to follow the river north from Hillsbrad Fields to Chillwind Point, than go north to the road leading to Chillwind Camp, or follow the river all the way to Darrowmere Lake in the south part of the zone. Geography The Western Plaguelands contain the instanced dungeon Scholomance and the micro dungeon Hearthglen. There are no other dungeons or battlegrounds in this area. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm In the upcoming expansion World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, the Western Plaguelands will be free of the Lich King's influence, and start to heal again.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?sid=1&topicId=23425524394 Maps and subregions *Topographic map of The Western Plaguelands Dungeons Travel hubs Flight paths from Chillwind Camp * Ironforge * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Aerie Peak, The Hinterlands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Flight paths from Thondroril River * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands * Ironforge, Dun Morogh * Chillwind Camp * Aerie Peak, Hinterlands * Undercity, Tirisfal Glades * Revantusk Village, Hinterlands * The Bulwark, Tirisfal Glades Adjacent regions Notable characters The Western Plaguelands are home to several characters of note. At Chillwind Camp, Commander Ashlam Valorfist seeks aid in the battle against the Scourge. At Caer Darrow, Eva Sarkhoff attempts to rid the Scholomance of its most powerful evils. At Andorhal, the bronze dragon Chronormu sends bold adventurers into the ruins in search of temporal anomalies. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Arthas' Tears (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Sungrass ** Dreamfoil ** Mountain Silversage ** Plaguebloom (One of the few regions where you can gather it) * Leather ** Warbear Leather (Skinning level 50-55 bears) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Abominations * Bears * Bog Beasts * Carrion Birds * Ghosts * Ghouls * Hyenas * Liches * Oozes * Shades * Skeletons * Spiders * Wolves * Wraiths * Zombies Notes, tips, & additional info * Western Plaguelands often sees the inadvertent death of curious new players who venture too far east from Tirisfal Glades and get murdered by one of the high-level beasts near the zone border. External links fr:Maleterres de l'Ouest Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Western Plaguelands Category:Forests